Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom, and Sharkbate is the assistant webmaster. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Events *The plants from Rockhopper have started to grow! *DJ3K will be updated soon! *On July 3-5 you'll be able to meet Sensei! *The Music Jam 2009 has been announced! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Important Wiki Announcements *Whatever you do, disable the Rich Text Editor. It has many errors. Go to , to the "Editing" tab, and uncheck the checked box that says "Enable Rich Text Editor". Thank you. *''Please try to do some more main editing. Thank you!'' *Russian One is back. Normal Announcements *For everyone who sign up for my birthday party, don't forget to join the party today! If you forget the details of the party, visit this page.--[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 09:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *Just a little heads up, Gsnap MIGHT quit. *Sith Cub is on Holiday and will be back on 28th June. *I will be inactive from June 24th (you may see me at 4:30 AM EST) to June 27. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|Post a message ( | ) 19:10, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ]] *I may not be active from June 24th - July 2, however, you may see me on Club Penguin. --Staffan15 You can't invent something without testing it . 16:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *If you see a vandal, please put on their talk page, before putting . Thanks. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|Post a message ( | ) 02:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ]] *I have noticed many users without Admin-powers want to post annoucements. Request here for one to be posted! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 00:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ]] Wiki Advertisements *'QUICK QUICK! SIGN UP FOR SHARKBATE'S MEDIEVAL PARTY! AND HIS IGLOO CONTEST!' *Help improve the wiki at Iceanator189's CPWIP! --Iceanator *Buy some postcards (or wallpapers or adverstiment pictures) at Staffan15's Shop! *Come to Sharkbate's Medieval Party! Sign up, QUICK! *Come to Seahorseruler's New Shop Here! --Seahorseruler *Please vote here if my newsletter should stay or go --Salteroi *So you have a userpage you don't like? You don't like your things? Then come to the Merat Shop! You'll find everything! Just click here! *Play some secret missions at my Secret Agent HQ! --!!!STAFF AND FIFTEEN!!! You can't invent something without testing it . 11:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *Can I please have workers for my newsletter User:Salteroi/Newsletter. --Salteroi * Go to the wiki's Vandal Watch to help look out for vandals! Promotional Announcements See here for more. *Gamgee is now a rollback! *Wompus78 is now a rollback! *Seahorseruler is now a rollback! *Sith Cub is now an administrator! *Yorkielvr333CP is now a rollback! *Spider880 is now an administrator! *Sharkbate is now an assistant webmaster! Weekly Poll What did you think of the Adventure Party? Awesome! Good! Okay It was not the best Bad HORRIBLE! It was great, but I was annoyed that only Members could go in the Tree House ---- In the previous poll, the winner was The Sith Cub Shop which had 90 votes! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! May's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is TurtleShroom! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! May's Winner The winner of May is... (drumroll) Rockhopper! Picture Of The Month The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Day We will upload a new igloo of the day every day! *'Todays winner is: Ced1214' Congratulations! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin The current pin is at the Lighthouse. It is a Watermelon. Next pin will be hidden on July 3 - July 16, 2009. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members. *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Funny and Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help